


I'm getting fat. My brain's getting fat too.

by cian1675



Category: Block B
Genre: Chubby Yukwon, Gen, Yukwon-centric, photoshoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7113448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cian1675/pseuds/cian1675
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was their first photoshoot after a break, and Yukwon couldn’t help but feel conscious of the weight he’s put on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm getting fat. My brain's getting fat too.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from [this gif set.](http://wannabblockb.tumblr.com/post/145061495334/what-have-you-been-doing-these-days-im)
> 
> What have you been doing these days?  
> (Yukwon:)“I’m getting fat. My brain’s getting fat, too.”

“Here’s your outfit for the shoot.”

Yukwon took the hangers from his coordi with a quick “Thanks.” This was their first shoot after a break, and really, if not for this being a calendar shoot, he probably won’t have much Block B related activities until they finish the new album. Because it’s been such a long break, he’s been enjoying his free time and the freedom to not have to watch his weight. This unfortunately means that he has gained some roundness throughout.

To be honest, he’s probably not the only one. Taeil-hyung has been ordering copious amounts of takeout to their dorm, and is currently in front of the mirror checking if his face looks bloated. The camera that is filming their behind-the-scenes footage happened to find Taeil-hyung just then, and he grins at the camera, before explaining, “I think I’ve gained some weight over the break. You guys might not be able to tell, but I ate a lot of marinated crab bibimbap. But you know, the makeup and shading manages to hide that.”

Yukwon didn’t need to look to know Taeil is probably charming the camera off. Well, he’s got things to do besides listen to his hyung talk. He still has to get his hair styled after he changes, and he really should be getting changed now. So he gets into the somewhat cramped dressing room, and proceeds to change into the maroon long sleeve, dark slacks and black suit jacket.

Honestly, the outfit wasn’t too bad. Suits are usually made of stiff enough fabric to hide any weight he has gained, but the problem was with the long sleeved shirt. It was thin, which he knows he will be grateful for later, under the very warm and bright lighting they use for indoor shoots, but it was also clinging to his tummy. Coordi-noona had stuck a note to the long sleeved boat neck tee, that it has to be tucked in, because they’re going for a classy look for the shoot. He sighs. Guess he can’t avoid the problem by simply untucking the shirt. Though, to be honest, his tummy will probably still show even if the shirt wasn’t tucked in.

Yukwon sucks in his stomach and shifts to see if it looked better in the mirror under the dim lights of the dressing room. Marginally. The little roll over the waistline of his pants was less obvious when he tensed, though he was still rather conscious of it. Well, what the heck, he can’t really do anything about it now. Yukwon moved to button his suit together to hide the telltale tummy so he won’t have to walk around the whole day holding his breath, and got out of the dressing room.

“Here! Hurry!”

Yukwon quickly moved to the chair where the hair stylist was frantically waving, setting the hangers on the table, only to have his coordi swoop in, picking them up. As she turned to go, she had a little frown starting on her face, starting from between the brows, and huffs, “Yukwon-ssi, please tuck in your shirt and unbutton that jacket. Didn’t I write it on the note?”

“Eh,” he starts, about to tell her she really didn’t mentioned keeping the suit jacket unbuttoned, but she was already moving to Minhyuk to pass him his second outfit. In the mirror, he sees his face move intuitively into an apologetic grin, whether at his hair stylist or the coordi, he doesn’t know, and unbuttons his suit. Yukwon shifts slightly, trying not to make the stylist’s work difficult as he tries to find a sitting pose that won’t expose his chub.

When his hair was done, Yukwon joined the rest waiting around the shooting set-up for his turn. Jiho smiles at him when he came by, slinging an arm over his shoulder. “You’re next, after Kyung is done, which should be soon.”

“Sure, I’ll just wait here.” Yukwon jabs his elbow playfully at Jiho’s side, wriggling his brows when he notices Jiho has already turned his gaze back to the set. Kyung was posing like he’s a rich brat who owns a yacht, which would totally work with the bar behind him, if he wasn’t wearing a huge sweater vest. He mostly looks comfortable with that oversized vest, really, and Yukwon can’t help envying the outfit Kyung’s gotten. The oversized vest would hide his tummy. But no, instead, it’s on Kyung - Kyung who has actually gotten thinner during the break, because he was busy on _Problematic Man_ , and writing his own songs.

He spots the behind-the-scenes camera coming towards him, so Yukwon smiles at it, telling the camera that he’s here waiting for his turn, and that Kyung has gotten much better looking over the break. Jiho’s at his back, nodding along with that groove only he has, and Yukwon can feel Jiho’s charm turned fully towards the camera and not half-distracted by Kyung switching poses.

When the camera continues facing them after he’s long ended his sentence, Yukwon realizes he has to say something else, since Jiho seems content to just smile and groove in the back. The first thing that came to mind was the effort he was making to tense his stomach, and that ends up being the first line out of his mouth. He gives an awkward smile, before saying “Actually, since I’m not on a diet during the break, I got a bit heavier, but don’t worry, I’ll be stricter when we make a comeback. We just wanted to make a nice calendar for you BBCs, so that’s why we’re having this shoot even though Block B is still on break right now.”

He gives a small wave as the camera finally moves to Kyung, who’s now walking off the shoot, dabbing tissues to his face. Yukwon lets out the breath he’s been holding, just as Jiho moves pass him to give Kyung a high five. He’s accidentally said what was on his mind to the camera, and he guessed that it was lucky he didn’t say more than that. Having always struggled with the idol definition of being too heavy, Yukwon had managed to lose the extra weight before he was allowed to debut. Alas, his love for food meant that he has a tendency to gain back those kilograms whenever they went on break, though he knows he can work them off when he puts his mind to it. He’s just…sick of having to worry about the little bit of chub his body tends to have. He shakes off the train of thoughts when the photographer calls him over, putting his mind to doing well for the shoot instead.

***

When the photos are eventually edited and processed a week later, the members gathered around the living room to check through on their manager’s ipad. Said manager also brought fried chicken from Yukwon’s favourite store, and he smells it before he even opens his bedroom door. He settles himself behind Jihoon who was opening the folder with the photos, and peers over the tall maknae’s shoulder. At first Jihoon was swiping, trying to look at every photo they’ve been sent properly, but Taeil-hyung went ahead and swiped back because he wanted to check his own photo, and before long everyone was just trying to gain control of the ipad for their own photos to check, and Jihoon gave up his role as ipad holder. Yukwon decided he might as well wait, and took a piece of chicken, settling on the couch where Minhyuk-hyung already sat.

“Not interested, hyung?” Yukwon asks.

“Nah, wait for them to finish first. I won’t be able to see anything with that snatching war they’re having anyway.” Minhyuk points out reasonably, before reaching for some chicken himself.

“Same,” Yukwon mumbles a bit, trying to avoid chewing and talking. The chicken was really good. He hesitantly glances at his tummy, hidden under the large sweater he wears in the dorm, then decides, _screw this, food comes first_.

After all, when he eventually manages to see the photos from the shoot, it’s not like it really matters if he does look a tiny bit rounder in the photos when he can still dance up a storm and sing like he always does.

Besides, he kind of likes how it feels soft and interestingly squishy when he pokes it.

**Author's Note:**

> There was a video that prompted me to write this fic. I think it was a video for a calendar shoot where Yukwon was a bit conscious about being slightly heavier than usual and Taeil mentioned that he got heavier too, but alas, I can’t seem to find that video because I can’t remember what photoshoot it was. 
> 
> I don't think Yukwon's too hung up on his weight, to be honest, and I wanted to write a chubby!Yukwon fic where he is bothered because of expectations from being an idol, but personally he doesn't really care too much.


End file.
